


[翔润]未泯

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 这篇刚写好的时候我可满意可感动了，但之后每次重看，都会被矫到……。但不得不说里面的感情是真的。指我对他们的感情和理解。嗯。不是现实向2016.11.26
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	[翔润]未泯

逢到季节交替的时候，气候总会变得不怎么怡人。  
秋冬之交，空气干燥，半夜时常骤然刮起风来。风力颇大，隔着挺厚的玻璃，声响还能听得清楚。  
樱井近日总在半夜醒来。  
他鲜少做梦又入睡极快，睡眠质量好得受到周遭同事的妒忌。可最近却突然变得异常浅觉，时不时被呼啸的风声叫醒。  
这日工作结束得晚，下了节目还要赶一场早就约好的聚会。等所有的应酬交际全都结束，表盘上的指针早已重新走过近四个空格。  
无论是肉体还是精神，都有一段时间没能得到妥善的休息了。回到家时，久违的巨大疲惫感兜头扑来，樱井一手撑住墙壁一手揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，心中第一个念头竟是今晚大概能好好睡上一觉了。  
不，该说是今天早上才对。

再睁开眼时，樱井看见了一面墙。  
墙壁是浅茶色的，上面什么东西也没有，在视角的边缘好像挂着点东西，他转了转眼珠想要扭过头看。  
随即便发现根本动弹不得。  
他这才发觉自己正在做梦，而且多半是被鬼压床了。  
但原来被鬼压床的时候是可以同时做梦的么？  
不用说脖子和四肢，竟然连眨眼都有些费力，他试图张张嘴去控制面部肌肉，却什么也感觉不到。  
这梦分外怪诞却又真实无比，樱井只觉得自己全身上下的所有器官都不翼而飞，只剩下眼球心脏和大脑还没有离自己而去。  
这大概不是一场鬼压床。他想。说不定这是他将自己梦成了一台镜头固定的摄影机。  
果然人一旦累极，身体便容易出现一些莫名其妙的反应，很难去分辨鬼压床和变成摄影机究竟哪一样更糟糕些。  
樱井一边陷入思考，一边惊讶于自己在这种情境下还能去考虑这些问题。然而还没等他想出个什么结果，视野范围外便响起了一阵开门的声音。  
画面突然自己动了起来。  
仿佛摄影机被人举起，樱井只看着周围场景快速地掠过，转眼便来到了这间房子的玄关处。  
他看清了推门进来的人。  
是松本。

松本的住处是这幅模样的么。  
樱井并非没有来过松本的家。只不过先前几次都是事先布置好的聚会，不算太大的屋子被人与装饰塞得热闹，他忙于吃喝交谈，也没空好好打量这间屋子。  
焦距被调整，视野变得开阔，现在大半个房间都映入了眼中——陈设并不复杂，但挺有格调，几件家具一看便价值不菲。角落四处可见时兴流行的摆饰与小家具，整体看来很是松本的风格。  
屋里虽然稍微有些凌乱，但比起自己的还是要好上不少。  
他看着松本走进屋声音不大地说了声“我回来了”，打开了一盏昏暗的顶灯，随手将袜子脱在地上，转身躺上了沙发。  
松本躺了一会儿，才睁了眼睛，他皱着眉捏了捏眉间看见了刚刚被自己摔在一边的袜子，嘲笑自己似的“啊”了一声。  
“可是不想动呐。”他翻了个身，将脸埋进了沙发背。  
自我挣扎了一会儿，松本终于从沙发中起来，他弯腰捡起地上丢着的衣物扔进洗衣篮，转身走进了阳台。  
樱井一直跟着他。  
现在，樱井又仿佛变成了那一类外景中常用的固定在人身上的摄像机。他被固定在了一个正好能够看见松本小半个侧脸的角度，随着他的行动而移动。  
阳台的门被拉开，一个放着几盆盆栽的木架出现在眼前。  
架上放着两盆樱花和一盆松树。  
那两盆樱花看着眼熟得很，就是在自己身边交到他手上的。  
价格挺不菲的，松本原本只买了一盆。但他闪着星星的喜悦眼神实在是太具感染力，下了节目，樱井便找上了相关斯达夫买下了另一盆，当做祝贺多拉马顺利的礼物，托他们转交给松本。  
“岚的关系可真好呢。”斯达夫半是惊叹半是羡慕地说。  
此刻，松本仍旧带着两眼的星星，手中握着一个看起来颇贵的铜壶，一边给盆栽们浇水，一边弯着腰时不时说上一两句话。  
说的内容涉及些许隐私，樱井惊觉自己无意间窥探到了一些不该知道的私密的情报，顿时感到有些尴尬。  
他将注意力集中在盆栽上，努力忽视掉松本的声音。  
那三盆盆栽长得漂亮，看得出是受了精心的照顾。樱井仔细瞧了瞧由他买下的那盆，在心中擅自将其评判成最好看的一株。  
他突然意识到说不定他将松本的事情记得远比自己想象的要深刻清楚。  
否则该怎么解释这事无巨细栩栩如生的梦呢。  
设定看来还是挺成功的，效果好得令人意想不到。  
他将注意力转回松本身上，正巧听见松本叹气似的念出了一个名字。

樱井睁开了眼睛。  
他有些茫然地坐了起来，半晌才回过神来环顾四周。他正坐在自己的床上，不再是松本家里的一台摄像机，枕头与自己相离甚远，所幸睡衣睡裤都还好好穿在身上。阳光从窗帘的缝隙中透射进来，日头高升，看起来已经接近晌午。  
樱井揉着睡得凌乱的头发拍了拍脸颊。那梦结束得毫无征兆，突兀得如同个突然被针戳破的气球。偏偏又真实得过分，颇多枝蔓细节他觉得自己应该是不知道的，这样的真假难分，樱井半天缓不过神来。  
睡时大概是张着嘴的，现在口干得唇上都开了裂。他转头去寻找之前不知放在何处的水杯，看着墙角的加湿器时，想起了梦中松本那声叹息似的声音。  
“翔さん。”

第二次梦见松本的时候，樱井刚刚结束了一个简短的讨论会，他独自坐在乐屋里，困意突然就袭来了。  
距离下一个日程还有一会儿，现在本就是一段安排好的休息时间，他放松了身体趴在桌上，在闭上眼的一瞬，直直坠入梦中。  
这次他所看见的是还躺在床上的松本。  
闹钟响起时，表盘上的时针尚未彻底指向九。樱井看着松本将脑袋塞在蓬松的枕头上来回蹭成一个鸡窝，心想这次大概只能看见他睡觉的样子了吧。  
没想到他竟很快睁开了眼睛。  
虽然看起来极不干脆又不情愿，但松本最终还是起来了。樱井看着他半梦半醒的侧脸好笑又吃惊，觉得想不到自己这梦竟然还能更加离谱，竟然连松本的起床气都删除了。  
这位早起的松本还不甚清醒，走路摇摇晃晃像一只企鹅，他在路过一处拐弯时将脑袋靠在墙上又闭了好一会儿眼，才扶着墙有气无力地走进卫生间。  
既然这么困，就别强迫自己起床嘛。  
樱井没跟着松本一同走进卫生间，看来这梦境还拥有最基本的道德底线。

等到他将自己收拾妥当走出卫生间时，樱井已经将面前的墙壁纹路都默记于心了。  
才冲过一个热水澡，松本的周身还腾着温热的水汽，早起时折腾得乱七八糟的短发被搓揉得毛绒蓬松，软软地趴在头上。他浴着晨光站在厨房里，看起来年轻又温柔，像个还没出社会的大学生。  
相较于剩下的四个人，松本发质要偏软一些，不做造型时总显得有些弱气得不太协调。因此除了刚刚出浴，其实很少见到他没上发胶又不戴帽子的模样。  
此刻，他端着一盘绿油油的蔬菜沙拉和一杯颜色微妙的蔬菜汁走到桌前坐下，虽然已经梳洗结束，但依旧看起来有些困顿，眼睛没有完全睁开，动作也有些迟缓。  
看着他清早吃的食物，樱井几乎要下意识地说出不愧是MJ之类调动气氛的话了。可惜他现在没法出声也不在上节目，只能在心里暗自惊叹对方的克己程度。  
蔬菜沙拉上还真的什么酱汁都没有淋，一大早就这样也真亏他吃得下去啊。  
在桌前坐了一会儿，他走进厨房拿出了一个看起来不太一样的水杯将里面的液体一饮而尽，然后才重新坐回了餐桌前。  
这是个什么东西？  
樱井费力地打量着无法移动的视野一角的水杯。  
幸亏他视力足够好，才勉强在不近的距离中看清了形状——这竟然是个水素水机啊。  
哦虾列……实在是有些太厉害了点吧？水素水主打的功能是什么来着……瘦身来着？  
樱井在心里失笑。  
依旧迟缓的松本叉起一些蔬菜放进嘴里，拿起放在一旁的蔬菜汁喝了一口，樱井随即觉得眼前一亮，回过神来自己已经又回到了乐屋的沙发上。  
有了一次的经验，他已经不再像第一次那样茫然得厉害。可突然清醒所带来的精神失重感也不是这么容易适应的，他坐在原地，用掌根按住了自己有些胀痛的眼睛。

岚的关系很好，相处友爱配合无间，五个人团结得如同一个人一样，这是一直以来的卖点，他们也确实关系很不错。但说到底，大家都是拥有自己交际圈的成年人，在一起工作的时间占去生活中的大半，无论关系如何亲密，下班之后也不会再腻在一起了。  
近二十年的相处下来，樱井自诩知晓松本的为人处世，但他并不太清楚松本私下究竟是个什么样子，也没有想去探究的欲望。  
松本是个极好的人，无论是做朋友或是一同工作都无可指摘，樱井欣赏松本，因此也更加觉得停在这个程度是最好的。  
他们年轻的时候有一段亲密的时光，最无间的时候粘得恨不得两个人合成一个。后来年龄渐长，竟慢慢就疏远了下来，最终停在一个不远不近的距离彼此相望。  
这距离伸出手依旧可以拉住彼此，但相拥却很难做到了。  
没什么缘由，也并没有可惜，只不过是在一些平衡即将被打破时选择了维稳而已。  
梦这东西，好像没有什么特别去在意的必要，毕竟如果真的要去深究，可就太复杂了。  
樱井不愿去细想，毕竟谁没做过几个荒诞无稽的梦呢？  
他只当做最近压力有些太大，思考了片刻掏出日程，往紧巴巴的安排中又生生插进了几个运动健身时间。

几天之后，又是节目录制的日子。本番中，开场大家谈起每天早上醒来第一件会做的事情，樱井想起自己几天前小睡时的那个梦境，心头一动，将话题抛给松本：“和我预想中的松本不一样啊。”  
他露出调皮又骄傲的表情模仿着：“‘不是水，是水素水。’”  
松本呆了一下，随后有些不好意思地笑了起来：“我们家确实有个水素水机。”  
樱井一愣。

录制结束后，樱井将松本拉到一边，他的表情有一些奇妙，好像藏着些不太方便说出口的秘密。  
看着他的脸，松本不自觉也紧张了起来。  
“怎么了？”  
樱井皱着鼻子低着头，半晌才有些困难地开了口：“松润你的家里，真的有一台水素水机么？”  
松本做了半天的心理准备，怎么也没想到等到的会是这样一个问题，像是准备踩一级很高的台阶，踏下去才发现距离完全不对。他没控制住大声地“哈？”了一声，对上了樱井更加为难了一点的脸。  
“那个，我有个朋友也想买，所以想问你要个推荐？”  
“这样啊，当然可以，等我回去整理几个牌子发给你。”  
松本还是有些莫名，但也没有太关心。他以为樱井话已经说完转身想走，却又被叫住了。  
“松润。”  
松本回头看他。  
“你现在早饭是吃蔬菜沙拉么？”  
“对。”松本点了点头。“喂，事先说好，你可别拿这个在节目上开我的玩笑。”  
樱井没接他的话，脸色反倒变得更凝重了些。  
“最后一个问题，可能有些奇怪。”他抬起头看着站在他身前松本，“你……现在早上一般几点起床？”  
“大概九点左右吧，如果前一天晚上没什么特殊的事情的话。怎么了？”

樱井有些恍惚，走在路上都差点撞到墙——他现在再也无法对先前的两个梦境视而不见了。  
它们竟然都是真的。  
无论是从什么角度来看，这事都有些超现实了。  
这样的梦境究竟从何而起，又是否会导致什么无法预料的结果？难不成是他最近接触到了什么怪力乱神的东西？要不要过几天去趟神社？掌管梦境的神明是谁来着？  
而他又应不应该将这件事与松本说明？  
各种各样的思绪占满了他的大脑，原本还有些条理的思路越发混乱了起来。

最终，樱井没有选择将事情告诉松本。  
告诉了也不能解决问题，只会徒增尴尬，倒不如先一人承担，行事反倒更方便自由一些。  
他私下找了几位稍微懂点玄妙事情的朋友熟人隐去关键信息问过，也跑了几座据说灵验的神社，怪梦自那天之后还未再次找上门来，他也摸不清这究竟是已经摆脱了，还只是暂时性的放他喘上口气。  
而现实里的松本还是和过去没有两样。  
他最近看起来特别轻松快活。冬天近了，人也圆上了一些。樱井看着他重新饱满起来的脸颊有些出神，心想水素水的广告大概是骗人的吧。  
走出乐屋的时候松本蹭到了他的身边：“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“水素水机啊，你朋友用得感觉如何？”  
“啊，啊……”樱井这才想起他先前随口诌出的借口。当晚松本真的发来了一串不算短的商家列表，甚至贴心地在每个牌子后面附上简短的评语。  
凭着模糊的记忆，樱井报出一个品牌的名字：“买了这款，听他说使用感挺不错的。”  
“是么，那真是太好了。”松本眨了眨眼，听起来挺高兴的。  
樱井看着松本走在前面的背影，负罪感突然翻涌了起来，连带着先前听见他说那些私密事儿时就堆积起的一起将他的胸腔灼得火热。他觉得自己的心跳声变大了，有些话噎在喉咙里呼之欲出。  
“松润。”  
“嗯？”松本回头看他。  
看着松本的眼睛，樱井的耳边响起了那声“翔さん”。  
他突然迫切地想要知道松本接下去要说些什么。  
只是稍微停顿了一小下，樱井扬起了一个微笑，他伸手拍上松本早已变得宽厚了的肩膀：“谢谢你。等下加油了。”  
“哪用这么客气呢。”  
他压下心头的冲动，将堵在胸中的肿块咽回了肚子里。  
就如同之前的许多次一样。

赶往SP拍摄现场前，樱井听见松本与相叶谈起今晚似乎要去哪里喝酒，他并没有特别在意，向工作人员打了个招呼便匆匆向下一个工作地点赶。  
没想到这天夜里，那蛰伏了许久的怪梦竟重新扑了上来。  
有意识的时候，他的眼前便是一片觥筹交错的热闹场景了。  
这次是与朋友聚会的场景么。  
樱井看着人群中几个熟悉的身影想。  
看他的穿着打扮，这大概就是发生在几小时之前的事情吧。  
他还是一动也不能动，只能费了眼力在一堆男人中将松本找出来。  
松本一点也不难找，樱井一眼就看见了他。  
锁定了人物之后，视野被突然拉近，松本的脸猛地出现在樱井眼前。  
这几乎就是鼻子能够碰上对方脸颊的距离了。  
他下意识地屏住呼吸，才想起此刻的自己根本不存在呼吸可言。  
没办法退后，也没办法扭开脸，樱井被迫如此近距离地看着松本，就连想闭上眼睛也没办法做到。  
心跳逐渐加快，如果有实体，他的脸一定红透了。  
所幸镜头很快被调整，樱井的视野中重新出现了其他的东西。  
他松了口气。

谈笑间几位朋友依次掏出香烟悠悠点燃，烟雾缓缓腾起，近在咫尺的面孔变得有些模糊。松本在愈加火热的气氛中举起了手边的清酒喝下，他摸了摸嘴唇露出一个笑，接过朋友抛来的梗调侃起来。  
从樱井的角度看去，只能看见松本长长睫毛的侧影与一点眼角与眉梢。他露出的小半张已经泛出酒中的酡红，在烟雾与喧嚣中显得生动又快活。  
樱井看了他许久，才记起这人早就戒烟了。

刚学会抽烟的时候，松本可是绞尽了脑汁去瞒着樱井。他那时不过刚刚二十，还是个做什么事都还带着浮躁的少年人，可唯独这件事称得上是事无巨细，连边边角角都掩盖得极好。  
为了防止味道留在身上，他准备了专门的外套只在抽烟的时候穿，又随身带着好几盒清口糖，还全给装进了品种不同的糖果包装里。香烟也不敢放进烟盒，只是零散着塞在包的角落，为此还糟蹋了不少根，他倒一点也不心疼。香水换了品种，遮盖力挺强，气味里虽掺了烟草，但整体闻来并不冲鼻。身边的人只当他是终于成年，着急着表现自己足够成熟，也没觉得有多奇怪。  
这份伪装面面俱到天衣无缝，松本自信满满地觉得一定能够瞒过樱井。其实过了二十再抽烟喝酒根本没有问题，即使樱井发现了也没什么立场来指责他些什么，何况那个黄毛小子早就沾上烟酒，说不定还乐得多了一个可以与之分享经验的朋友。  
可松本却依旧有些犯怵，他觉得如果樱井知道这事一定不会开心，他不想樱井不开心。  
但樱井老早就知道了。  
某日刚刚结束一档节目，松本揉揉鼻子挠挠脖子，满心都是下了班该去干些什么，他盘算着最近没看的漫画，也没注意四周，觉得嗓子有些痒，轻轻咳嗽了一声。  
然后就被樱井拍在肩上的手吓得差点跳起来。  
“抽烟的时候注意喉咙，要我给你带点好用的喉糖么？”他面色如常，没有丝毫不对劲的地方。松本一时没反应过来些什么，只是下意识地道了声谢。  
樱井冲他点了点头，便继续向前，不再看他。  
松本这才察觉到刚刚樱井究竟说了些什么，脸色都泛白了。  
之后的几天他一直胆战心惊的，说话时甚至不敢去看樱井的眼睛。这股紧绷的情绪直到一周后才小心翼翼地褪去，此后松本也就在他们面前正大光明地抽起烟来。

樱井发现自己似乎无法回忆起松本是从什么时候起戒的烟。他只能隐约想起松本说出自己正在戒烟的大略时间，可在此之前，他分明已经有很长一段时间没见松本拿起过香烟了。  
樱井重新忆起那几日如野生动物一般警觉惊恐的少年松本，忍不住扯起一个笑。

这场梦格外地长。  
梦境与现实的时间流逝似乎趋于同步，现下看来，竟有几分樱井睡上多久便要看他们喝上多久的架势。  
看一群大男人喝酒不是什么有趣的事情，樱井老早就看厌了，偏偏还被强迫着继续看下去，他甚至在梦中又小睡了一会儿，可惜很快就清醒了回来。  
松本已经有些醉了。  
他正扑在身边好友的身上大声要求着下周再来比试一场室内足球，嘴里念着什么一定要一雪前耻，丝毫不顾及周围传来的调侃。  
友人接过松本已经有些软趴趴的身体，打趣似的抱怨：“胜负心怎么这么强，还有没有人敢战胜他了。你说这人会不会其实有一本小本子，专门记那些在VS岚上打败了他的人的名字。”语气又苦恼又认真，是正经在苦恼的样子。  
周围人都笑了起来，松本暴起，闹成了一片。

松本的好胜心极强，从小时候起就这样了。且不说节目上活动里那些竞赛性质的游戏中他明显拼命过头的表现，只是在出外景时心血来潮准备玩一玩路边的小钢珠机，自己努力半天一无所获而相叶随手一按就得了满分这件事就能让他愤愤不平上好一会儿。  
“这有什么办法嘛，我运气好啊。”相叶满脸真切的无辜。  
松本揉揉头发：“和你在一起玩游戏真是气人。”  
二宫说他这是小孩子脾气，樱井觉得挺对的，他确实在许多地方都带着一些小朋友式的幼稚与莽撞。但这些不成熟的程度掌握得很好，不怎么惹人讨厌，反倒增添了不少可爱。  
不过这几年来，在胜负欲方面，松本的在意程度好像减弱了不少。在VS岚上要是输了失误了，他不怎么再去找借口顾左右而言他，面对嘉宾团员的嘲笑哄闹，反倒会笑一笑，直接承接了下来。  
今天之前，樱井都以为松本是越来越成熟，现在才发现，他不过是学会了收放与躲藏。  
松本早已和过去不一样了。  
这些变化安静又隐秘，似乎也找不到个急转弯的节点，只在暗地里默不作声地进行，但站在现下回头望去，早已经与少年时代天差地别了。  
好在内里的许多东西并没有变。锋利与尖锐只是改了个位置，以前附在外壳上，现在蕴在骨血里。  
松本现年三十三岁，已经不再依赖烟草，逐渐适应早起，却还会赖在别人身上闹着要为输了的比赛平反。  
他还时不时地向外汩汩喷涌着少年的味道。  
视野左侧的松本靠在友人的肩上举着酒杯放声大笑，樱井看着他，喉中慢慢泛上了一股热意。  
满桌的酒水放在眼前，连他也想要喝酒了。

樱井还是输给了松本，他没能等到酒会散场就醒来了。  
这次倒是醒得温和，就像做了个普通的梦。  
他反而有些不习惯了。  
过了几天，他恰巧在片场遇见了那位被松本缠着要再次对决的俳优。两人还算相熟，他笑着冲对方打了个招呼。  
聊了几句，话题不可避免的绕到了松本身上。  
“喝完酒又不愿意回家了么？”樱井打趣。  
那位俳优先生看了眼樱井，然后竟然有些怀念地笑起来：“嗯，不太愿意啊，不过这小子学精了。早些年的时候还会喝醉了就抱着人不放手，一喝醉了就拿出手机也不知道要给谁打电话，每次犹豫个半天最终都没有真的拨出号码，烦人得很。最近倒是不闹了，反而是直接睡到沙发后面躲起来，让你忘了还有这个人，第二天醒来还会被他吓了一跳。”  
樱井听着笑了起来。他在脑中想象着松本红着脸迷迷蒙蒙地摸到对方沙发阴影处小心藏起来的样子，笑得更大声了。

此后，樱井开始频繁地梦见松本。  
梦里的松本有各种模样。  
其中很大一部分樱井非常熟悉，甚至还时常会拿上节目成为谈资。剩下的那一点儿也并没有藏着什么惊天动地的大秘密，不过是些寻常男人会有的问题与习惯。这些事情无伤大雅，但出现在超级偶像身上就不这么得体，不过樱井与他相熟多年，这些被刻意遮住的小毛病即使没有亲眼见过，多半也能想象得出来。  
可是现在，他偏偏从这些丝毫不陌生的特质里看出了些说不清道不明的味道。  
他突然意识到自己恐怕并不了解松本。  
相处二十年下来，彼此之间的默契已经很难用语言去描述了。樱井看得懂他画出的奇怪图案，抓得到他有时跑偏的笑点，连同看一部电影，都能事先预料到他会在何处掉眼泪，许多时候，眼神甚至比语言更加有用。  
但这些不过是知道，离了解还是差上了许多。  
他鲜少去细想松本，唯恐碰到什么禁忌，只是时常看着他，将有关这人的事情默默记在心里。  
如同一台摄像机。  
内容有了，得有人去剪接编辑才能成片。可这位剪辑师却不愿动手，任由素材堆在一边，越积越高，连心脏的一角都有些倾斜了。  
桌面稍稍倾斜总是被人忽视，直至放上的铅笔不断滚落才会被人察觉。他事先没能发现，现在终于察觉，恐怕之后也就再也没办法忽视了。

当他真正梦见少年松本的时候甚至没能反应过来，还以为只是回溯的时间差有些过大。直到那少年松本直直向他走来，樱井这才发现他这次不再是摄像机，终于在梦里拥有了完整的身体。  
那许久不见的少年如同一道清晨的冷风，带着久违的锐气而来，樱井眨了眨眼，不知该说些什么。  
这位松本倒是毫无顾虑，大咧咧地站在了他的对面：“你好。”  
“你好。”  
“我有个问题困扰了很久了，这次想来问你要一个答案。”他挠了挠脸颊，脸上突然浮出一丝赧色。  
樱井没说话，只是点了点头温柔地看着这个瘦削的少年，心跳悄悄加快了一些。  
那松本眼神稍微晃了晃：“你当初是怎么发现我开始抽烟了的？”  
樱井没想到他竟然问的是这么一个无关紧要的问题，本来绷紧的心弦放松了下来，嘴角没绷住，漏出一点笑。  
少年松本看见了，立刻变得有些气急败坏：“你是不是在嘲笑我？”  
“没有，怎么会。我只是没想到你竟然这么在乎这个，有点可爱啊。”大概是在梦中的关系，连樱井也变得坦诚起来，许多被绑着石头沉进心底的东西一起扑啦啦地附上了水面，他喉头动了动，才堪堪忍住将它们全部倾吐出来的欲望。  
“其实挺简单的，你的声音变了，虽然只有一点点。”看着对面那个少年在恍然大悟之后立刻露出的懊恼表情，樱井觉得那些好不容易脱离了束缚的东西变得更加蠢蠢欲动了，“还有，我在拥抱你的时候闻见了你头发上的烟味。香水的味道和烟味还是差得挺远的吧，再说也很少有人往头发上喷香水。”  
对面的少年表情是十足的悔恨，樱井见了有些不忍，开口劝他：“抽烟这种事情本来就很难瞒住身边朝夕相处的人，被发现了也没什么，有必要这么不甘心么？”  
那少年咬了好一会儿嘴唇：“毕竟我也花了很大的精力去遮掩，结果都是无用功，难道不值得人不甘心？”  
“不过，大概不是抽烟这件事很难被瞒住吧。”他看向樱井，“无论在什么事情上，翔さん都很难被瞒住的。”  
樱井醒了过来。

又到了开演唱会的时间。  
松本理所当然地忙碌了起来，早前圆起来的脸颊慢慢消瘦了下去，用来遮盖黑眼圈的遮瑕也一天用得比一天多。  
现在有个相叶比他还要憔悴疲惫，两人时常横七竖八地倒在乐屋的沙发上，稍微闭一会儿眼睛就能直接睡过去。  
二宫看着这两人睡着的样子翻翻白眼，想使唤马内甲去给他们盖毯子，却发现马内甲竟然不在。于是拍了拍樱井指了指放在一边的毯子，压低了声音说自己出去买点功能饮料回来。  
大野还没来，乐屋里只剩下樱井一人还清醒着。  
他抱起毯子，小心翼翼轻柔地给相叶盖上，转到松本这里，却停下了手。  
松本睡得安稳，没有丝毫要醒来的样子。樱井看着他的睡颜，想起他起床时不情不愿的表情与脸颊上被枕头压出的印子，心里像是吹散了一捧蒲公英，四处都毛茸茸的。  
那样日常又隐秘的画面轻易从脑中浮了上来，樱井一恍神，竟有了种两人是在同居的错觉。  
相叶突然打了个喷嚏，松本一惊，睁开了眼睛。  
正好对上手上提着毯子的樱井。  
两人都愣住了。  
松本有些呆滞地眨了眨眼，然后又把眼睛闭上了。  
他小声地说：“你盖吧，我假装没醒。”  
嘴角勾着一点狡黠的弧度。  
樱井失笑，一把将毯子盖上了他的脑袋，把一头整齐的头发全都揉乱了。

无论再怎么疲惫，上了台都要恢复成闪闪发光活力四射的样子。  
大家汗水淋漓又满怀快乐，五彩的灯光照下来，每个人都在闪闪发光。  
松本站在樱井不远的地方，突然把手聚拢在嘴边，大声喊道：“翔——！”  
樱井回头，看见松本又黑又亮的眼睛，他在这双眼中看见人山人海与绚烂的霓虹，还有许多澎湃汹涌难以说明的东西。  
他心头一动，转身往松本的方向走去。  
松本见他过来，冲他笑了笑，转身又冲着二宫与相叶大喊：“KAZU——！相叶——！”  
樱井走到了他的身边。

Fin.


End file.
